


Snowman

by took_skye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Begging, Children, Collars, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki (Marvel)'s Punishments, M/M, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent-Child Relationship, Protectiveness, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: “Hello little one, don’t be frightened.”





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381480) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 



> This is a gift to [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway) for letting me use her Thrall Collar concept and all the wonderful inspiration and encouragement she’s given me…it’s also a HIGHLY abridged version of prequel/AU of her story,

Before he even turns to tell her, before he even has to, Syla is scurrying off to the darkest corner; silent, still, waiting for enough noise to cover her complete escape from the room. His little girl is clever; she is brave and bright and beautiful. She is all Loki has in the world now and he knows it. So does everyone else. It’s why he’s taught her to hide, to be quiet and invisible…The danger is too great for her to be anything else.

He’s not been told who’s coming, but knows he may speak with them. And he must give them what they ask for. He will obey, he’s no choice in that, but it terrifies to the core. What can this mystery being want of him that he or she cannot simply take? What do they want that Býleistr feels the need to order him to give over as if it’s an option?

Doors clank, squeak, and slam down the hall in sequence. Loki scrambles to present himself accordingly. In the center of his cell, on knees, head down, hands on thighs. He doesn’t dare look up, even upon sensing the other’s arrival, for fear he may offend - a slave is not to look at someone above his station. Instead he holds breath, listens for Syla’s…she’s still there, he closes eyes. The visitor came too fast for her to safely slip away, she’ll have to try later.

“Where’s the girl?” The voice questions, without a distinguishable tone.

He looks up and eyes go wide; confusion and terror fill his face. “Ulfr?”

He smiles. “The girl, Loki…where is she?”

They ruled Midgard together once, but when it went to shit Ulfr got the commendations and Loki got the collar. To Jotunheim Ulfr’s a hero, the one to bring down the ultimate traitor to their kind, and for that he walks Utgard no longer a raetken, but the respected general of Býleistr, King of Jotunheim.

“P-Please…Ulfr…Sir…Please…” don’t take his little girl away. She’s all he has, all he is. The only good thing in his miserable existence, without her he might as well be dead.

“Relax, I didn’t buy her…” Ulfr assures, then smirks. “More like rented. Now give her over Loki, I don’t want to have the halls searched for her…” He straightens up, crosses arms. “And neither do you.”

He doesn’t dare burst into tears, pleas, begs, or offerings of himself…It’ll do no good and likely insult both Ulfr and his master. Ulfr is to get whatever he wants and he wants Syla, so Syla he shall have. It nags Loki though…What would the general of Jotunheim want with his little girl? She’s so young, so small, there’s nothing she can offer in the manner of services…nothing good anyway. “Ssss-S-Syla…” he barely gets her name out he speaks so softly.

She doesn’t dare move at first, maybe everyone will think her gone if she makes no noise, but when her Modi calls her feet shuffle a touch. The little girl’s still too wary, too clever, to simply rush into the open.

“Come, my little love,” Loki will not move himself to get her, but he turns to call her once again. “Come on, you must come out.”

Tiny red eyes appear in the dark cell. “Modi?”

“Come on out, my love, everything is fine.” Loki forces a smile, but his baby girl’s not looking at him anymore.

Her eyes are locked to the Shadow Man at the bars. Nothing is ever fine when Shadow Men come to her Modi’s room. She’s always to hide when they come, her Modi is always hurt and sad when they leave. She was taught to never let them see her, but now her Modi wants her to come out in front of one.

By gods she was a little thing! Even by runt standards. Ulfr would think sickly if he didn’t suspect a good portion was due to malnutrition, to being born and raised a slave. He crouches down, makes himself small for her, and smiles. “Hello little one, don’t be frightened.”

Syla’s eyes go to Loki before the rest of her follows, tucking herself behind his kneeling form. “Modi?” This time it’s a worried whisper in her parent’s ear.

Loki’s eyes meet Ulfr’s, he swallows hard. “This is Ulfr, he’s going to take you out for a bit,” he tries to sound excited for her, but fails miserably as Syla clings to his shirt. “Won’t that be fun?”

The girl knows better than to shake her head, but refuses to nod. She only shifts weight, trying to keep from her instinct to run. In the end Loki has to pull her out in front of him, even then she tries to hide her face.

Ulfr stands to unlock the door and step in. “Syla…Yes?”

The girl nods.

“Have you ever seen a snowman, Syla?” Her eyes go wide with the word. She has seen snow, yes, but not a man of it. So often Jotunheim is far too cold for snow to hold, to turn to anything save new levels of ice. Ulfr smiles more. “How about you come with me and I’ll show you one?”

“Modi too?” She remains cautious, unwilling to leave Loki behind.

Loki is horrified she asks, further prostrates on the floor. “Forgive me, Ulfr, Syla is but child. I…I sh-should’ve taught her better, I will teach her better! Please allow me to take whatever punishment she might have, deserve!” As if taking him up on the offer before even Ulfr can, the collar stings itself around his throat.

Ulfr chooses to ignore Loki’s simpering, let his collar do whatever it likes to him. “I’m afraid your Modi can’t come little one,” he scoops the girl up; she becomes small, tense, like a loaded spring. “The king needs him…” His eyes slide to Loki. “and has guests to entertain.” He says no more, he doesn’t need to.

* * * 

Syla goes mute, stays mute, as Ulfr carries her from slave quarters through Utgard. When others look their way, she hides her face. Modi taught her never to be seen, now everyone sees. It’s discomforting, makes her worry for her Modi and if he’ll be mad at her for disobeying rules. This said, she doesn’t dare try to wriggle free of the man carrying her…she knows better than that.

“No one will lay hands on you,” Ulfr assures, heading to one of his own hiding spots from childhood. He cannot be seen showing kindness to slaves, certainly not the spawn of a traitor, and Syla should have freedom from fear if only for the moment. “I won’t let them and, if any one tries or does, you tell me, yes?”

The girl nods, head down. She plops on the floor the moment she’s set down, wrapping arms around self with a pout. She wants her Modi, but knows better than to ask. So instead she just sits, looking at the frozen floor, as Ulfr settles opposite, mirroring her position on the ground. They share silence as minutes tick by. Ulfr remains patient as he watches the girl refuse to look up or cry or react at all. 

Finally, he wiggles fingers and the frosted top layer of earth begins to stir. Ulfr knows she watches even in her stillness. He builds up a swirl, then shapes it slowly into three balls, one atop the other. With warmed, manipulated, ice Ulfr creates a miniature snowman between them. Adds traditional carrot nose, coal eyes and buttons, and top hat via magic. “Snowman.”

“Snær?” Syla offers in a mutter of awe. She knows the stories of the gods; she’s heard of the man, Snow, before.

Ulfr smiles. “Yeah, that’s right. You’re a smart one.”

There’s a flash of pride, a flicker of a smile, before she covers her mouth and eyes go wide with worry. Is she supposed to know that, or is it forbidden like her magic? Some things were to be kept just between herself and her Modi, only she’s not always sure of what. Tears well up in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay…” Ulfr frowns slightly. “It’s a good thing.” To him anyway. Unlike others Ulfr always prefers the company of intelligent and curious people, slave or otherwise. “I won’t tell anyone, okay? Your secrets are safe with me, Syla.” He guesses at her fear. “Always.”

She looks up, uncovers mouth to whisper. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He knows she’s no reason or even right to trust him, but he never promises lightly. The last promise he made was to his mate, Asta, and he failed to keep it…he would not make another he could not keep.

* * * 

Numbness sinks into Loki, into his soul, as his enemy carries his heart away. He does not want Syla here if his master is coming, but terror grips him at the thought she is with the one man who might have true cause for vengeance. He’d been cruel to Ulfr in countless ways; just because Ulfr has taken liberties with him since their return does not mean he’s done making Loki pay.

When Dgar comes Loki’s mind fades into itself; focuses only on Syla, on what Ulfr could want with his little girl. He doesn’t fight Dgar’s gropes, his insistence Loki suck him off before they head to Býleistr’s quarters. For once Loki gives no true struggle, makes no pleas for mercy save for when he feels they’re wanted, as the king and his guests take turns with him. The former Prince of Asgard only thinks of his daughter, of what offending his abusers could result in with his little love in the hold of The Wolf General.

He cannot think straight, cannot feel the pain, beyond his constant worry. His mind running through a million ways in which his baby girl might be in danger. Even after dropped back in his cell, covered in signs of hard use, Loki only thinks of Syla. When, if, she will be returned to him and what shape she will be in. He fades away into himself until he hears her voice once more.

“Modi hurt.” It’s not a question, it’s a fact. She knows it, sees it through his attempts to cover himself in a thread-bare sheet.

Ulfr only hums his agreement, keeping hold of Syla in case Loki does not, can not, wake. But, as if the sound of his daughter’s voice brings him back to life, the man does and Ulfr sets the girl down.

Syla slips through the bars, hurries over to Loki, but stops short of touching him. Instead she drops onto the hard ground with a smile and sticks her feet out in front of her. “Modi…shoes!” They are simple and completely unnecessary for her, but her delight is unmistakable. 

“They are marvelous, my little love.” Loki forces himself up with a smile that belies his pain and worry. Yet his girl is clean, she is dressed in new clothes, she is unharmed, and she is happy. Loki’s heart has been well-kept and well-treated. He looks up to its keeper. “…Why?” Why be kind, why protect and even indulge, his bastard, slave-born, child?

“Later.” And a smile is the only answer Ulfr gives before he turns to leave parent and child on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have full scenes for a multiple chapter version of this in my head so this feels a bit jammed together and rushed to me. But I wanted to at least get something out as a gift so that, if I never get to write the full thing, at least I wrote something with Loki, Ulfr, and Loki’s little girl, Syla, lol!
> 
> Snær is basically the Norse personification of snow, if my research was correct lol! “Raetken” is [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway)'s word and a Jotun slur for a runt, basically.


End file.
